Talk:Maelon Heplorn
After doing this mission involving him, it bugged me so much, does anyone know who did Maelon's voice work? The voice is *extremely* familiar, but I can't place a name on it, and can't find out who did it by looking at credits. Jaline 06:22, February 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: Voice: I looked at several sites, but cannot find the voice actor. The closest I can get to recognizing is Joe Pantoliano..: http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0001592/. 20:13, November 16, 2011 (UTC) User: Maarten 21:12, November 16, 2011 :IMDb and guesses are not an acceptable source for voice actors. Find a creditable source. Lancer1289 20:28, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Omni-Tool? Is it possible that his omni-tool gloves are some sort of Haptic interface? He seems to be using them to control the holographic screen, whilst most others just use their hands. The codex entry on the haptic interface mentions that some people get haptic implants, so these could possibly be a variant of them.--Marshmallow2166 22:51, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Maelon's omni-tool (copy pasted from the omni-tool talk page, taking away the trivia on this and leaving this here for debate)I don't think that it's a special omni tool, as the way it's shown in the game would make it essentially useless whenever away from the computer he was using, and because all you saw was an orb-ish part in his palm, which is part of the standard omni-tool. It's probably just only showing that to make it easier to interact with the computer, rather that obstruct his vision with the more interactive part of the omni-tool. Could we remove that part, or at least add this? (Don't say speculation, as it was speculation that caused it to be listed as a separate type of omni-tool in the first place). CAW4 01:35, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Propose: Move to "Maelon Heplorn"? His name is revealed when he e-mails Shepard in ME3. Derpherpherp 09:40, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :Then propose a move. You can't expect others to do the work for you. Lancer1289 11:29, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :: ... okay. Move proposed. Derpherpherp 22:09, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :::That is not a proposal and if the page is moved, it would be illegal. Look at other pages under a move proposal and put the tag on the main page, then open a new section on this talk page called "Move Proposal". This is not a legal move disucssion without the tag on the article. Lancer1289 22:16, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :::(Edit conflict) In the future, keep in mind that you need to add a move template to the article stating where you think the article should be moved to and why, and make a post on the talk page for the discussion in order to properly propose a move. I've add the move template for this. Support move. -- Commdor (Talk) 22:18, March 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::Thanks a bunch Commdor. :)Derpherpherp 22:21, March 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::Support Move. --Darth Something 03:54, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::Makes sense. Support. Diyartifact 04:56, March 21, 2012 (UTC) The move proposal passes 4-0. Moving the article now. -- Commdor (Talk) 21:22, March 22, 2012 (UTC)